


Comfort Crowd

by TheNumberFairy



Series: Song Fics: Conan Gray [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Based on a Conan Gray Song, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets a Hug, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNumberFairy/pseuds/TheNumberFairy
Summary: Marinette finally works out how to take down Hawkmoth and now has to deal with the emotional fall out. Luckily for her she has a found a new support network to get her through it all.Song fic based on Conan Grays "Comfort Crowd". I might be 'semi' obsessed with the album currently.
Series: Song Fics: Conan Gray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Comfort Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based on Conan Grays "Comfort Crowd".
> 
> Not linked to Heather AU. Just a one-shot.
> 
> Listening to the album has started too many idea's bouncing around my head that need to escape. Hope you enjoy. <3

It all hurt. Saving Paris, hunting for Hawkmoth, helping her parents at the Bakery, trying to maintain designing, managing school and the drama of its social life. On top of that she was now the Guardian. 

Marinette felt like she was drowning. All the responsibilities and pressure were starting to cause cracks, but with Hawkmoth still at large she had to keep on smiling. Sticky taping the cracks together. 

Tikki, with the help of Kaalki, decided to get her in contact with a previous user, Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira. Which ended up with Marinette getting support from the Justice League. The help she received was overwhelming from training to detective work, but she still refused to lift the box of suppressed emotions. 

Her detective training was mainly with the known “bat fam”, where she connected with them all in different ways as she trained with them. It was Red Robin, though, that she connected with most. He seemed to be one of the few who understand the conflicting pressures she felt mounting on her and didn’t add to them. Plus, their love of caffeine helped them bond. She much preferred tea, with tea ceremonies as a sort of mediation ritual but understood the draw of coffee and instant gratification. She had mentally adopted him as her “big brother”. 

With the help of Red Robin, Marinette’s “stalking” board currently now held all her thoughts, ideas and suspects, with evidence, on who Hawkmoth could be. Under his guidance she had finally narrowed it down to the one and only Gabriel Agreste. 

“Tikki, it has to be him, right?” 

“hmmm, it does look that way Marinette” Tikki replied hovering in front of the board “You were right with your initial suspicion, though I’ve never seen a user to ‘akumatise’ themselves before. How do you want to tackle this?” 

Depending on how she tackled this, Marinette knew, could have catastrophic impact of so many people. 

“I don’t know Tikki, I... I’m not sure what the best way to tackle this to be? What if I do this wrong, what if I'm wrong about this and make everything worse.... what if... ” 

Tikki looked at her holder pacing around her room. Crumpled pyjamas on, messed up pigtails and all. Tikki saw that Marinette needed some grounding. The catastrophising thoughts that were spiralling were obvious to see, and her erratic and chaotic behaviour becoming more pronounced. By the end of this, Tikki knew her holder and guardian would be able to weld Plagg just as well as she welded the miraculous of creation. A balance of creativity and chaos. 

To stop Marinettes swirling thoughts of disaster growing, Tikki grabbed her phone and dialled Tim before dumping the phone in Marinette’s hand. 

“...Hello...” 

Marinette blinked at the unexpected voice drawing her out of the messy thoughts. 

“Tim.... I’ve worked out who HE is” 

“Bean? Congratulations! Knew you could do it. You had all the potential right there. All you needed was to be pointed in the right direction and how to refine your techniques. So, you going enlighten me who it is?” 

Marinette paused. Tim knew most of her hypothesis as last time she visited she had gone on a rant. Sighing, “My original suspect before I was ‘encouraged’ to drop it”. 

That had hurt. Being guardian allowed her access to work out who her partner was. She still hadn’t figured out how to tell him she knew, mainly based on how he behaved inside and out the mask. Adrian was naïve to the world and expected it to be ‘perfect’ outside his ivory tower, like a fairy tale. She understood now why he didn’t want it to suspect his father originally. It hurt that he didn't trust her reasons but understood the emotional draw of family. Again he didn't like "Ladybugs behaviour in drawing in “external help” but accepted it when she had spun that it was for her mainly and for him if he chose to. It hurt he had rejected that. That he still trying to live in his “ideal world” and force things to conform to that view. That he was the "perfect superhero", her needing help didn't support his dreamscape either but framing it as needing a "yoda" seemed to help.

Her thoughts derailed again, drifting from the present.

'Why did everything have to hurt her!? Why was everything against her?! Why... why is it always her having to pick up the slack and have to change... Why isn’t she enough?!?!!'

“Did you want to switch to facetime Bean?” Tim enquired. He could hear in her voice that she was cracking and needed a visual to confirm. 

“...kay...” was the response he got. 

Tim could see the dark bags under her eyes. The gaunt look she was sporting. Her whole body was screaming she was breaking. He really didn’t understand how her parents hadn’t noticed, but then he knew she was good at deflecting so was probably hiding it sufficiently for them and they were believing her surfaces responses that she was ok. rather than digging deeper. He doubted that they wanted to admit that she was struggling as wanted her to tell them rather than having to probe. 

“Talk me through your thoughts Bean. We can work on a plan and I’ll call a team up so we can sort this problem out once and for all” 

Taking a deep breath Marinette, suppressing the hurt and pain, launched herself into talking in semi coded strategy mode: 

“Well, with a big final display and reveal could occur, but the impact on the company. The workers and families would be victims and it catastrophic to so many if the company tanked. The fall out would have so many knock on affects to so many people across Paris. There is also the risk that if it goes wrong well... everyone could see that it went wrong... Their hope stolen and be used to make the situation worse” taking a moment to ponder alternatives “Another solution would be stealthy solution with no witnesses and collecting ALL the missing items without a reveal. An issue with that would be that would be that others would not be aware that the end has occurred. The anxiety of waiting for an event that will never come, that would impact everyone... Plus, there would be no justice so to speak and could cause anger... if... when they decided that it wouldn’t happen. I... I know that there are porbably other alternatives, but I...” Frowning she stared into space “I want justice, but I think I just want it to end more...” she whispered looking at the phone and at Tim. 

Tim could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He understood and felt for her. He subtly sent a message to his family to say that they were heading to Paris, NOW. Even through the small screen he could tell it didn’t matter what he said currently she would be doing something soon. He just hoped she would hold off till when he arrived. 

“I’m tired Tim...” 

_This hurt that I'm holding's getting heavy_   
_But_ _I'ma_ _keep a smile on my shoulders 'til I'm sweaty_   
_Begging on my knees_   
_Screamin_ _', someone come and help me_   
_But by the time they're there_   
_I've already hid the body_

By the time the Bat Family arrived in Paris, there seemed to be celebrations going on everywhere. Tim first thoughts were ‘What had Bean done’ along with ‘was she ok’. While the rest of the family settled into the hotel before they went out to investigate the celebrations, Tim dumped his bags and practically ran straight to the bakery. 

Finding Marinette’s parents at the counter, he asked if Marinette was in. They looked at him before he was ushered up and into their home without a second glace. Tim was shocked, he could really tell Paris was nothing like Gotham. That they didn’t know him and was allowing him into their home. To see their child. He was a stranger to them! 

Tim found Marinette curled up in the tiniest ball possibly going on her bed. 

“Hey there Bean. I was going to ask if you’re good but the answer is pretty clear as a no. Is it ok if I come up and give you a hug instead?” 

Marinette, slowly unfolded a little from her ball to gaze at Tim. It took a moment for her to process and to provide a shaky nod along with a croaky “hug”. Tim climbed over and wrapped her up. 

Taking a moment for them both to settle Marinette slowly told Tim what had happened. 

“I snuck in using Multimouse merged with others. I paralysed them while they slept and stole the miraculous. I searched the mansion for any traces linking to miraculous and took it all. With the Kwami’s help I erased all their memories of Kwami, miraculous and being involved.” 

Pausing though before continuing “There was a fair bit of artifacts to collect. The worst thing though” she had to stop to collect herself again. Her voice wobbling again. “Mrs Agreste is hidden beneath the mansion in a secret chamber. He was willing to destroy Paris, the world, because of grief....” her breathing was getting unsteady, but she continued “Her soul has gone, the only thing he was preserving was an empty shell. If he had wished for her back it.. It.. She would have been a zombie, a shell of herself and not what he would have wanted. What if... what about... what... It would have been for nothing.” 

Resting for a moment before continuing. 

“I sort of left an anomalous tip for the police to search his building to find her. So, she can finally rest properly. Paris is celebrating as I used the fox miraculous to stage a ‘final show down’ with illusions. Paris witnessed the demise of Hawkmoth, I had him threaten Ladybug, they saw Chat “cataclysm” him, for the pair to take the miraculous and for them all to disappear. I...” she suppressed a sob. “I hope this truly is the end of it all and Paris is free” 

_My breath's_ _gettin_ _' short and I'm unsteady_   
_Wellin' up in tears as I lay upon your belly_   
_Telling you I'm fine_   
_I don't really need nobody_   
_But you say through a sigh_   
_That I said that lie already_

The pair stayed curled up together for an hour or so while both processed what had happened. Tim’s phone was buzzing with messages from his family as to where was he, how is Marinette, are they ok, and finally to meet them at the hotel, eventually he was able to convince Marinette to come with him. It took a while then as he had to work on prying her off him to get ready to face the world. 

When back at the hotel Dick immediately wrapped Marinette in a blanket and a hug dragging her to the sofa so he could smother her in reassurances. Tim had been cryptic in his responses to their messages, but the meaning was clear. It was over and now Marinette was finally crashing in a sea of emotions but refusing to release them. Curled up against him, all he could hear was “I’m fine, honest” or a “I’ll be ok” and a “You don’t have to be with me” then a “I don’t really need nobody anyway” through tears which escaped despite how she tried to stop them running. Dick responses were always “shhhh”, “you will be eventually”, “we’re here” and “you’ve said that lie already”. 

_I just needed company now_   
_Yeah, I just needed someone around_   
_Yeah, I don't care what song that we play_   
_Or mess that we make_   
_Just company now_   
_Comfort crowd_   
_Comfort crowd_

Bruce watched as his family dotted on the broken girl for the fortnight they were in Paris. He made sure to introduce himself and the boys to the girl's parents. He had already created plans mentally to help the girl recover, ever since he first met the child really. She was practically family now anyway. Now he needed to set them in motion. 

The boys had taken to making sure Marinette was never alone. Playing loud Jagged Stone music while playing video games. The Dupain Chengs attempted to teach the boys to bake. The flour fight which occurred immediately had them reconsidering the idea quickly. Sabine and Tom could see the boys cared for their girl, and glints and sparks of her former glory could be seen at times with them around. 

When Bruce asked Tom and Sabine if Marinette could join them for a break from Paris, they took a moment to consider before agreeing. They didn’t want to send her away but deep down knew she wasn’t coping in Paris. She still suppressed her emotions, the engrained behaviour from grown up with Hawkmoth around. As much as they didn’t want to admit it, she really was a shell of her former self since Hawkmoth rose. They could see that she needed time to breath and not worry about emotional fall out. None of Marinettes former school friends had visited since the downfall of Hawkmoth. Marinette held them, everyone at distance, since the "Lila" incident. These semi strangers though, they insisted that they were there for her. She seemed to seek their comfort particularly the second youngest. 

_We rot,_ _thinkin_ _' lots about nothing_   
_Yeah, I could spend a lifetime_   
_Sitting here_ _talkin_ _'_   
_And even if I cry all over your body_   
_You don't really mind_   
_Say you like your shirt soggy_

In Gotham, Marinette hid out in the library with Jason when it all got to much. Jason would read extracts from novels to the lonely girl. They would theorise what the author was trying to convey, debate about nothing. And when needed something else took to teaching her to shoot. 

Damian had taken to training her. Using the physical work out to work out her anger against dummies and training in martial arts for grounding. The sessions ended up with sweaty bodies with anger some finally being released and slowly subsiding. If there were tears, mixed in with the sweat no-one said anything. 

Dick took to training her to “fly” in trapeze and acrobatics. A new release for the nervous energy she held on to. Or wrapping her up in blankets and watching Disney or Studio Ghibli to still the frantic mind. 

Cass took to teaching her ballet. To speak through dance, let her hurt out in a non-verbal way. Cass understood it was too soon for her to speak of the horrors she had seen. That to speak them would make the surrealness of the past few years real. 

Steph and Marinette took to making waffles together. Steph insisting that they were the “gods food”, Tikki giggled at that and was a happy taste tester. While Marinette used the process of baking as a therapeutic ritual. The fact Steph had tricked Marinette into eating more and have some form of selfcare made Tikki so happy. 

Late at night when sleep often escaped her. Marinette would creep down to the kitchen to find Tim. 

One particular night when she crept down to the kitchen. 

“Did I do the right thing Tim?” Marinette queried. Nightmares still plaguing her mind. The Parisian news stated this week that the Police had investigated a rumour that Mr Agreste had murdered his wife. Upon a tip to search the premises had found her body. He had been taken into custody with no bail pending further investigate. Adrian was basically parentless. And the company was now under scrutiny. 

Marinettes guilt was eating her as she had effectively caused his downfall and the fallout she was trying to avoid with the company had failed as it too was being investigated. 

Tim wrapped her up in his arms and at last the damn broke and she cried. Marinette finally let her self break. 

“It's ok Bean. Shhhhh. I’ve got you. You’re not alone. We’re here for you” 

Tim stroked her hair and hummed while she cried for all her worth. Dick entered and instantly went to grab a blanket to cover them with. Dick and Tim slowly manoeuvred themselves out of the kitchen into the living room where all the family could curl up and around the small broken girl.

When she was less hysterical. Tim lifted her face to tell the girl, “You did what was necessary, it would have happened either way. AND it's not your fault. You did not make the decision to break the law. You aren't responsible for everyone!” 

Marinette gave an uncertain look before saying “I’m sorry I ruined your top” Tim laughed “I don’t mind a soggy shirt” causing a wobbly smile. 

From that smile the Wayne's could tell she was starting to heal. 

_Yeah, I just needed company now_   
_Yeah, I just needed someone around_   
_Yeah, I don't care what song that we play_   
_Or mess that we make_   
_Just company now_   
_Comfort crowd_   
_Comfort crowd_

When Marinette returned to Paris, the numbness started to creep in again. She wanted to miss her found family but as soon as a negative feeling cropped up, she went back to suppressing them. Paris felt, well, it didn’t feel. The engrained behaviour wouldn’t stop while she was there. She didn’t want to connect with those she went to school with. She went through the week like she was a zombie, there but not. Talking to the Wayne’s was the highlight she looked forward to, where she came alive again. 

“Mamam” Marinette queried her mother one dinner time, “I was wondering if you and Papa would be ok with me going to university in the states?” Looking down and playing with her food as she worked her courage up again “Being in Paris, is, well its hard. I can’t shake my habits and just, just feel” 

Sabine and Tom shared a look, as if they were telepathically communicating with each other. 

“Marinette, mon chou, if you feel that is best for your health then of course we would support you” her mother replied. “When you came back from the Waynes you were starting to sparkle again. Your mother and I can see Paris sapping that sparkle again” her father stated. “Do you have an idea of where you would like to study?” 

Marinette smiling a true smile. “I was thinking Gotham” 

_We mess around_   
_And laugh too loud_   
_And make the sounds_   
_We try to hide when people are around_   
_By blood we're bound_   
_Through ups and downs_   
_Through smiles and pouts_   
_Comfort crowd_   
_You can always count on_

_Yeah, I just needed company now_   
_Yeah, I just needed someone around_   
_Yeah, I don't care what song that we play_   
_Or mess that we make_   
_Just company now_   
_Comfort crowd_


End file.
